winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor Julie
Aloha :D! Leave a message anytime! Don't forget to use your talkbox or sign your signature :)! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Editor Julie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 03:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC)}} Thanks, RoseXinh! By the way can someone teach me how to make a talkbox?Editor Julie (talk) 02:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. I need the these information: *Template's name - the name of the template that will contain your talkbox. *Colors - text color and talkbox color. *Sig - the slogan of yourself or any characters you want. *Picture - the picture for the talkbox. Looking forwards to receiving your reply. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Try to type to use... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think you can :)! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Anytime dear <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stub template is allowed to be added by normal users, but making sure the articles you added haven't been ranked by templates like A, B or C and have to have very few information... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) And sorry for accidentally skipped your message. The infoboxes in the rules said so because in the beginning, this wiki follows 4Kids version, but later, 4Kids loses the rights of this series, they change it into Rai/Cinélume. And as recently changed, all the articles will follow Rai (season 1 to 4) and add Nick's, 4Kids' change(s) there in the trivia sections, and follow Nick (season 5, 6 and later if Nick continues the contract). ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I think you were misleading me to the second direction. It takes to no where. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for reporting. In fact, these pages are really old and you really don't need to care about that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bye. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay. Thanks for telling me ;)! P/s: And actually, as I looked up on my English - Vietnamese dictionary, "Igneous" is an adj means something "made from fire" :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, you're welcome then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I love the whole club ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've just started hating Bloom in season 5 because of her Mary-Sue-ness and Molly's voice... The previous seasons, she's quite okay with me... I'm not quite sure, but let's hope so. And as seen in the trailer, I think season 6 will be a good one :P! Truth to be told, I hate season 5 and that 3D/CGI thing a lot >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Mary Sue is the term stands for the kind of characters that are too perfect (a note for you, very rare red heads - red-haired girls - have blue eyes, so if any red heads have these, they're beautiful = perfect -> Mary Sue :3)... IKR? The illogical things like magical creatures, places and yuckie romantic for lovey doveys make us feel sick >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with that and okay :)! See ya! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay... You're welcome then. Good luck with your homework... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not ^-^!! <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 12:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thank you for welcoming me!! :) StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 :), Hi--StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to bother you... :( StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 13:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora I'm good. Thanks. Well, to me, the episodes, scripts, some leftover spells need bunch of helps. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Julie :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much. I've been working towards this for a long time c: Nice to meet you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it is :)! It's really okay, since I'm no longer revealing my b-day ^^! And thank you so much ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess from 9 am this morning :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :P! Because today is my b-day, perhaps? Well, I'm actually chatting when I reply your message :P! That always happens. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyhow, please contact me or any admins or rollbacks or trusted users around when you need help. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. I just wanted to let you know that our wiki uses the American spelling of words. For example "colour" will become "color". Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, we really need to fix the old episode pages (Season 1 - 3). They have loads of mistakes, so it would be good if I got a team of users to fix them c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks Julie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Because those major events need to stay. DbzWinx (talk) 10:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well maybe it is too much, but it's my job to look after the Episode pages DbzWinx (talk) 10:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, Julie, you don't need to always fill in the reason box when editing :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, don't worry, I just meant telling you, since it's hard doing both editing and caring about that reason, tho'. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC)